WWE Vampires
by ILoveAnnaKendrick77
Summary: A few months ago, I wrote a Vampire story with many WWE Superstars and Divas in it, and I decided to delete that story; but I changed my mind a couple of minutes ago, and now I am going to continue on with the story, because I realized how much I loved it
1. Chapter 1

**Later That Day: 10:30 PM**

Randy and I just finished feeding, and we are now lying in bed cuddling. I was about to say something to Randy, when my phone starts ringing.

"Hey John, what's up?" I ask.

"Jo…John, can you come get me?" John asks.

"Are you ok? Where are you?" I ask.

"I'm behind Oz. It's a nightclub in the French Quarter. Please hurry." John says.

"We'll be there in a few minutes." I say. I was about to say "bye" but the line went dead. I shove my phone into my pocket and grab my wallet and keys from the nightstand.

"What's wrong baby? Where are you going?" Randy asks me.

"I am going to go pick up John. He's behind some nightclub in the French Quarter. Grab your shit and let's go." I say as Randy quickly grabs his things and the both of us leave our room and run down the stairs and once in the garage, we get into our rental car, and I put it into drive and speed out of the garage.

"What's going on baby?" Randy asks me.

"We're going to Oz. John sounded like he was hurt, and we have to get there before anything else happens to him." I say as Randy nods. A few minutes later, we pull up to the club and after parking, Randy and I hop out and run towards the alley behind the club. We see John slumped against a trash can and we run over to him.

"What happened man? Are you ok?" Randy asks him.

"I had quite a few beers, and I was dancing with this really cute guy, and he kept rubbing his ass against my crotch and I was getting hard, and he could feel it, so he grabbed my hand and we came out here, and I thought we were going to have sex; but instead he bit my neck, and I passed out. When I woke up, I was in pain; but the pain went away a few minutes ago, and now I feel tired and nauseous." John says. _Oh shit, why…why would anyone do this to John?_

"Randy baby, can you call Mark please. Tell him to grab the V-Squad and have them meat us in our room in 15 minutes." I tell Randy, who grabs his phone and calls Mark.

"I've been turned into a vampire?" John asks me.

"I'm afraid so." I say as John nods. I help him up and the three of us head back to the rental car and back to the hotel.

**15 Minutes Later: 11:07 PM**

Once everyone was seated, and quiet, I started talking.

"John was attacked outside of a nightclub and he has been turned into a vampire. I have assembled us, so we can explain the rules to John, and tell him what to expect." I say as everyone in the room nods.

"If you harm anybody, we will be forced to kill you. Also, you have to have some form of blood every night, if you don't drink blood at night, you will die, do you understand me?" I ask John, who nods his head yes.

"Good, now Christian, please explain to John what has happened to his body." I say.

"Your body has been consumed by the venom that your attacker injected into you. You now have venom running through your veins, and when you cum, you will cum venom. Luckily, you will no longer feel pain, and you can't die, unless someone shoots you right behind your ear." Christian explains to John, who only nods his head in understanding.

"Why…why am I nauseous and tired?" John asks.

"You're hungry." Ted says.

"For blood?" John asks.

"Yes." Cody pipes in.

"How do I make my fangs appear?" John asks.

"Just think to yourself that you want your fangs to appear, and then you shake your head, and they will appear." Adam says. A few seconds later, John shakes his head, and his fangs appear. Mark sits down next to him and turns his head slightly. John gets the hint, and leans forward a little bit. He runs his tongue over the vein in Mark's neck, and then sinks his fangs into his neck. He lets out a low groan as the blood hits his taste buds. A few minutes later, he pulls away and the small wounds on Mark's neck quickly heal. Hunter hands him a wet washcloth and John wipes the blood from his mouth and after making his fangs disappear, he stands up and throws the washcloth into the trash.

"Why am I hard?" John asks.

"That's normal. You should probably go and take care of that." Randy says jokingly as John nods and quickly leaves the room. The members of the V-Squad share a laugh, before they leave the room.

"I am going to grab a shower before bed. You can join me if you want." I say as I wink at Randy who moans and slaps me on the ass. We quickly undress and make our way to the bathroom. I turn the water on and we climb into the shower and we start making out. Randy pulls away and turns around and places his hands on the wall. I stroke myself a few times and with a quick thrust of my hips, I am fully inside of Randy. I angle my hips a bit until I am hitting his special spot.

"Harder." He pants out. I pull out until just the head of my cock remains in his ass, then I slam back in and he lets out a scream of pleasure.

"Fuck yes baby. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Feels so good." Randy moans. Randy has always been a bit of a potty mouth when we are making love.

"So close." I mumble as I pick up pace.

"Me too." Randy says. I reach around him and take his neglected member into my hand and I start stroking him in time with my thrusts. His cock is throbbing in my hand. I start to thrust a little bit harder and a few seconds later, Randy releases into my hand. The feeling sends me over the edge and I spill my seed into his awaiting ass. We take a moment to catch our breaths (vampires do breathe) before I pull out and after cleaning ourselves off, we get out of the shower, slip on some boxers, and head to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**9/28/2011 9:00 AM**

I awaken to the sound of the alarm clock going off. I sit up in bed and reach over to the nightstand and turn the alarm off.

"Randy! It's time to wake up baby." I say.

"Mmmk." Randy mumbles. After showering and getting dressed, we head down to the hotel restaurant for breakfast. (Vampires do eat normal food; but at night, we eat blood).

"Welcome to the Wild Goose. How many people are in your party?" The hostess asks us.

"Four." I say. Mark and Glenn are meeting us here.

"Alright. Follow me please." The hostess says as she picks up four menus and starts walking in the direction of a table. A couple of seconds later, she hands us our menus and we sit down at the table.

"What do the two people that are joining you look like?" The hostess asks us.

"They're roughly 6'10". One has long hair, and a lot of tattoos, and the other one is bald." I say.

"Ok. I'll bring them back here when they get here." She says.

"Thanks ma'am." I say.

"You're welcome." She says as she walks away.

"I think I'm going to get a ham and cheese omelette." Randy says.

"That sounds good. I think I am going to get Waffles, eggs, and sausage." I say.

"Of course. You love Waffles." Randy says.

"Yes...yes I do." I say. A couple of minutes later, the hostess brings Mark and Glenn to us and they sit down.

"Your waiter will be with you in a couple of minutes." She says.

"Thank you ma'am." Glenn says as he picks up his menu.

"Fuck Mark! You smell good." Randy mumbles.

"I always smell good to you." Mark says.

"You have a point." Randy says as we share a laugh.

"Hey guys." John says as he walks up to us.

"Hey Johnny. How are you feeling?" I ask.

"I'm doing good. I just finished eating. Is it normal to have a weird urge to bite everyone that walks by you?" Johnny asks.

"Yes. We all got that urge when we were first turned into vampires. Don't worry though, it goes away after a couple of days." I say.

"Ok good. Anyways, I'm going to head back to my room. I'll see you guys later." Johnny says.

"Ok, bye." I say.

"Bye." Johnny says as he walks away.

"He's so cute." Glenn says.

"What?" Mark asks angrilly.

"Calm down baby. Anyways, it's easy to see why so many people take advantage of Johnny. He's so sweet and innocent." Glenn says.

"You have a point. Maybe...maybe we should take him under our wings and show him that he doesn't need to have sex with strangers and...and...I think I kind of like him, like him." Mark says.

"What? Really? Just like two seconds ago, you got mad because I called him cute, and now you have a crush on him? Ugh Mark." Glenn says.

"What? I've had a crush on him for a few days. I'm sorry that I never told you." Mark says.

"It's ok. Do you want to ask him to be a part of our relationship?" Glenn asks Mark.

"Are you serious?" Mark asks.

"Yeah." Glenn says.

"Ok." Mark says as he gives Glenn a kiss.

"Are you guys seriously going to ask JoMo to be a part of your relationship?" I ask.

"Yeah." Mark says.

"That's cool. I was getting kind of tired of him coming to me and telling me about all the guys that he has had sex with. I just want him to settle down and find someone that can love him for who he is." I say.

"Glenn and I can show him what love is." Mark says as Glenn nods and gives Mark a kiss. My phone starts to ring and I take it out of my pocket and answer it.

"Hello." I say.

"John, it's Jay. Can you and Randy come to my room in 30 minutes? The V-Squad and I have something we want to talk to you guys about." Jay says.

"Is everything ok? We usually don't assemble during the day." I say.

"Ah...we'll talk about it when you get here." Jay says.

"Ok. Do you want me to tell Glenn, and Mark?" I ask.

"Are they there with you?" Jay asks.

"Yes." I say.

"Ok. Tell them, and I'll see the four of you in 30 minutes." Jay says.

"Ok." I say as we hang up.

"Who was that?" Mark asks.

"That was Jay. He wants us to meat him in his room in 30 minutes. Him and the V-Squad have something they want to talk to us about." I say.

"Hmmm. I wonder what they want to talk to us about." Glenn says.

"I have no idea."

**30 Minutes Later: 9:45 AM**

We just finished eating, and after paying the bill, we head up to Jay's room.

**I knock on the door and a couple of seconds later, Cody opens the door and lets us in. **  
><strong>"Please have a seat." Jay says. Mark, Glenn, Randy and I sit down in front of the king-sized bed. <strong>  
><strong>"This morning, Ted was attacked, and for some reason his body hasn't healed. Mark, we need you too let Ted feed on you. Oh and John, Randy, and Glenn, I needed you guys here to tell you to watch your back. There is someone out there that is hurting vampires." Jay says.<strong>  
><strong>"This has happened to someone else?" I ask.<strong>  
><strong>"Yes, Adam was also attacked; but he managed to get away." Jay says.<strong>  
><strong>"Shit. When do we get to leave Chicago?" I ask.<strong>  
><strong>"In three days. Until then, watch your back and make sure you take someone with you when you go out at night." Jay says.<strong>  
><strong>"This...this isn't right. Why hasn't Ted healed?" I ask.<strong>  
><strong>"He was stabbed in the head, near the spot that kills us, and we think that his body will heal once he feeds. We think the blood will do him good." Jay says. <strong>  
><strong>"O...ok." I say. <strong>  
><strong>"Does anyone have any questions?" Jay asks.<strong>  
><strong>"No." Came the collective response.<strong>  
><strong>"Alright. Meeting adjourned." Jay says. John and I leave Jay's room and head to our room. <strong>  
><strong>"Shit baby. I...I hope Ted's going to be ok." Randy says. <strong>  
><strong>"Me too. I'm sure once he is done feeding on Mark, he'll be ok." I say.<strong>  
><strong>"I hope so. Come on baby, let's go get ready for the house show." Randy says. <strong>  
><strong>"Ok." I say. <strong>

**A Few Hours Later: 9:00 PM **

**We just finished our match, and after showering and getting dressed, we head to Mark's locker room. I knock on the door and JoMo opens the door and let's us in.**  
><strong>"Hey JoMo. Where's Mark?"<strong>  
><strong>"He's currently in a match with Glenn against Adam and Jay." JoMo says. <strong>  
><strong>"Ah...I thought Mark and Glenn had the night off." I say. <strong>  
><strong>"They did; but Ted was attacked, so him and Cody got the night off, and Mark and Glenn volunteered to be in the match, so they're currently beating the shit out of Adam and Jay." JoMo says. <strong>

**A Few Minutes Later: 9:15 PM**

**"Marky! Glenny!" JoMo yells as he runs up to Mark and Glenn and gives them both a kiss. **  
><strong>"Looks like he accepted there invite into there relationship." Randy says.<strong>  
><strong>"They look happy." I say.<strong>  
><strong>"Yeah they do." Randy says. <strong>  
><strong>"We're hungry." I say.<strong>  
><strong>"Hold on guys. Let me take a shower and get dressed." Mark says.<strong>  
><strong>"Fine." Randy says.<strong>

**A Couple Of Hours Later: 11:00 PM**

**After brushing our teeth (it makes us feel human) we head to bed. Good night everyone. **


	3. Chapter 3

**9/29/2011 11:00 PM **

Randy and I just finished up our match, and after showering and getting dressed, we head out to the parking garage. We feed on Mark earlier, so we're just going to go back to the hotel and go to bed. After putting our bags into the trunk of the rental, we get into the car and head back to the hotel.

**A Few Minutes Later: 11:20 PM**

I pull into the parking garage at the hotel and after finding a parking space, I park the car and shut it off.

"Randy." I say.

"Yeah baby." Randy says.

"I think someone was following us." I say.

"Really? Ah...let's get out of the car, and I'll get my knife out of my pocket and if someone tries to attack us, I'll stab them." Randy says as he takes his knife out of his pocket.

"O...ok." I mumble. We get out of the car and walk to the back of the car and I open the trunk. We grab our bags and after closing the trunk, we turn around and come face to face with Paul Wight, aka. The Big Show.

"Hello boys." He says.

"Hey...hey man." I say. Paul pushes Randy and then punches me in the side of the head. I land on my ass and I look over and notice that Paul is going after Randy now. I see a knife in Paul's hand and I get up and run at Paul and push him as hard as I can. He falls over and Randy punts him in the head, and after the two of us grab our bags, I lock the car doors and we run away from Paul. We run to the elevator of the parking garage, and I quickly press the button and once the elevator doors open, we step into the elevator and I press the button with the number six on it.

"Fuck man! Why the fuck is Paul attacking vampires?" I ask.

"I have no idea. We...we need to assemble the V-Squad and tell them that Paul was the one that was attacking vampires." Randy says.

"I'll call them when we get to our room." I say.

"Ok." Randy says.

**A Few Minutes Later: 11:35 PM**

"Quiet down everyone. Randy and I have something to tell you!" I say loudly. Everyone quiets down and all eyes turn to me.

"A few minutes ago, Randy and I were attacked." I say.

"Attacked?" Jay asks.

"Yes. We were getting out of our cars when a man approached us from behind and when we turned around, he pused Randy and then punched me. I pushed him and he fell over and after Randy punted him in the head, we grabbed our bags and got the hell out of dodge." I say.

"Did...did you guys get a good look at him?" Ted asks.

"Yes. He...he's one of us." I say.

"He's a vampire?" Ted asks.

"No, he's a wrestler." I say.

"A wrestler? Fuck! Why would a wrestler attack his fellow superstars?" Cody asks.

"I don't know man. Ah...I'm sorry to tell you this; but Paul Wight was the one that attacked us, and we believe that he was responsible for attacking Ted, and Adam." I say.

"Paul? Why the fuck would The Big Show attack us? He...he's our friend." Adam says.

"I know Adam. I'm going to call Vince and let him know who has been attacking us. He'll probably fire Paul Wight." I say.

"I hope so. Thanks...thanks for telling us." Adam says.

"You're welcome. Randy and I are going to go to bed. Have a good night guys." I say.

"Good night." Everyone says in unison. After they leave, Randy and I head to bed.

**A.N. Sorry the chapter was so short. I went to an awesome gay pride party last night. It was a lot of fun, and my feet hurt from dancing so much. There were drag queens there and they put on a couple of shows. It was a lot of fun. I also went to a gay pride parade today. It was a lot of fun, and my parent's long time friends, Steve, and Gwen drove a truck for one of the floats. **


	4. Chapter 4

**9/30/2011 9:30 AM**

Randy and I woke up a few minutes ago, and after we showered, we got dressed, and we were about to leave our room, when my cell phone starts ringing, so I answer it.

"Hello." I say.

"Hey John. I just wanted to let you know that I fired Paul. He told me that he hated vampires, that's why he was attacking you guys." Vince says.

"Ok, thank you sir." I say.

"You're welcome John. I'll talk to you guys later." Vince says.

"Ok, bye." I say.

"Bye." Vince says as I hang up and put my phone back in my pocket.

"Who was that?" Randy asks.

"That was Vince. He wanted to let me know that he fired Paul." I say.

"Good. I feel a hole lot safer now that Paul has been fired." Randy says.

"Me too." I say.

"Paul was fired?" Jay asks as him and Adam walk over to Randy and I.

"Yup. We don't have to worry about watching our backs anymore." I say.

"Good. I...I hate looking over my shoulder to make sure no one is following me." Adam says.

"Me too." Jay, Randy, and I say in unison.

"Do you guys want to grab some breakfast with us?" I ask Jay and Adam.

"Sure." Jay says as Adam nods his head, and the four of us head down to the hotel restaurant.

"Welcome to the Wild Goose. How many people are in your party?" The host asks us.

"Four." I say.

"Alright. Follow me please." He says as he picks up four menus and starts walking in the direction of a table. When we arrive at a booth, he hands us our menus and we sit down.

"Your waiter will be with you in a couple of minutes." He says.

"Thank you." I say.

"You're welcome. By the way, my name is Mike." Mike says.

"Nice to meet you Mike. My name is John, and this is my boyfriend Randy, and the two fine fellas sitting across from us are Adam and Jay." I say.

"I was going to give you my number; but I guess I won't, because you have a boyfriend." Mike says as Randy growls.

"Ah...I...I think I am going to go. Enjoy your breakfast." Mike says as he runs away.

"Randy!" I scold.

"What?" Randy asks.

"Why did you growl at Mike?" I ask.

"He was hitting on you." Randy says.

"So, I can take care of myself Randy." I say.

"Sorry." Randy says as he pouts.

"I forgive you." I say as Randy smiles and I give him a kiss.

"You guys are funny." Jay says.

"Thanks." Randy and I say in unison.

"You're welcome." Jay says. A couple of minutes later, a man by the name of Mason (I read his name tag) walks up to our table.

"How are you guys doing today?" Mason asks.

"I'm doing good. How are you doing?" I ask Mason.

"I'm doing good. Can I get you guys started off with something to drink?" Mason asks.

"Ah, I think were ready to order." I say.

"Ok. Shoot!" Mason says.

"I'll get a stack of chocolate chip pancakes and a glass of apple juice please." I say.

"Ok, and for you sir?"

"I'll get a Denver Omelet, an English muffin, and a cup of coffee please." Randy says.

"Ok, and what can I get for you two?" Mason asks Adam and Jay.

"I'll get a stack of blueberry pancakes, a side of sausage, and a glass of apple juice please." Jay says.

"Ok, and for you sir?" Mason asks Adam.

"I'll get a ham and cheese omelet, an English muffin, and a glass of orange juice please." Adam says.

"Alrighty then. I'll be back in a couple of minutes with your drinks." Mason says.

"Thanks." I say.

"You're welcome." Mason says as he smiles at me and Randy growls again.

"Don't mind him. He likes to growl at people." I say.

"Ok then." Mason says as he takes our menus and walks away.

"Randy!" I scold again.

"What?" Randy asks.

"Don't play dumb with me. Why did you growl at him?" I ask.

"He smells funny." Randy says.

"What?" I ask.

"He...he doesn't smell human; but he doesn't smell like a vampire either. I...I think he has the ability to regenerate, because he kind of smells like Mark." Randy says.

"Hmm...I've always admired your sense of smell. Do you think he knows about his ability?" I ask Randy. _They're are quite of few people in America with different abilities. Natalya has the ability to heal, so when non-vampire Superstars get hurt, she heals them. _

"I'm sure he knows. I'm going to ask him when he brings us our drinks." Randy says.

"Ok." I say.

**A Couple Of Minutes Later: 9:42 AM**

"Alright guys. Here are your drinks. I'll be back with your food in a couple of minutes." Mason says.

"I have a question." Randy says.

"Shoot!" Mason says. _Is Shoot his favorite word?_

"Do you know about your ability to regenerate?" Randy asks.

"Yeah, why?" Mason asks.

"I was just wondering. You kind of smell like my friend Mark, and he also has the ability to regenerate, so I was just wondering if you knew about your ability." Randy says.

"What do I smell like?" Mason asks.

"You smell like copper." Randy says.

"Thank you." Mason says.

"You're welcome." Randy says.

"Let me know if you guys need anything." Mason says.

"We will." I say as Mason walks away.

**A Few Hours Later: 1:00 PM**

"Come on John!" Randy yells. I tag him in and then roll out of the ring. He goes after Glenn and he punches him in the head and then Irish-Whips his towards the ropes, and when Glenn comes back to Randy, Randy scoop slams him and then he goes into "Viper Mode" (**A.N. I like calling it Viper Mode.) **He drops down to the canvas and starts beating his fists on the canvas. When Glenn gets up, Randy gets up, and Randy nails the RKO on Glenn and then pins him for the win. Mark slides into the ring and I slide into the ring and go after Mark. Mark boots me in the head and I hit the canvas. He picks me up and then nails the Tombstone on me. I look over at Randy and notice that he is also on the canvas. Glenn must have choke slammed him. Mark and Glenn slide out of the ring and head to the back. After a couple of minutes, Randy and I slide out of the ring and head to the back.

"Great match guys." JoMo says as he gives both Randy and I a hug.

"Thanks JoMo." I say.

"You're welcome. Do you guys want to go to lunch with Mark, Glenn, and I?" JoMo asks.

"Sure. Give us a few minutes to shower (**A.N. Showering makes them feel human)** and get dressed. We'll meat you in the parking garage in 15 minutes." I say.

"Kk." JoMo says as he runs away.

"He has way to much energy." Randy says.

"Yeah he does."

**A Few Minutes Later: 1:30 PM**

We enter the parking garage, and we see Mark, Glenn, and JoMo standing by there rental car.

"Hey guys. Mmmm you smell good Mark." Randy says as he walks up to Mark, puts his bag down, and then stands on his tippy-toes so he can nuzzle Mark's neck.

"Thanks Randy. Are you hungry?" Mark asks.

"I'm always hungry." Randy says as he shakes his head and his fangs appear. He sinks his fangs into Marks neck and Mark lets out a groan.

"He must be hungry, because he almost never feeds during the day." I say.

"Cigarette?" Glenn asks as he extends a pack of cigarettes towards me.

"Sure, thank you." I say as I take a cigarette out of the pack.

"You're welcome." Glenn says as he hands me a lighter.

"Thanks." I say as I take the lighter and light my cigarette.

"You're welcome." Glenn says as we share a laugh.

"Fuck Randy." Mark mumbles. A couple of minutes later, Randy pulls his fangs out of Marks neck and the wound heals.

"Sorry Marky. I was really hungry." Randy says.

"I can tell." Mark says.

"Come here baby." I say. Randy walks over to me and I start licking the blood off of his face.

"That tickles." Randy says. After licking all of the blood off of Randy's face, Randy and I put our bags into the trunk of Mark, Glenn, and JoMo's rental, and then get into the car.

"Where do you guys want to go to lunch?" Mark asks.

"Denny's." I say.

"Denny's sounds good to me." Glenn says.

"Me too." JoMo says.

"Me three." Randy says.

"Me four." Mark says as we share a laugh.

**A Few Minutes Later: 1:50 PM**

We arrive at Denny's and after getting out of the car, we head inside.

"Welcome to Denny's. How many people are in your party?" The hostess asks us.

"Five." Mark says.

"Alright, follow me please." The hostess says as she picks up five menus and starts walking in the direction of a table. Once at the table, she hands us our menus, and we sit down.

"Your waitress will be with you in a couple of minutes." She says as she walks away.

"I already know what I'm getting." I say.

"What are you going to get?" Mark asks me.

"I'm getting the Fried Cheese Melt." I say.

"What's a Fried Cheese Melt?" Mark asks.

"It's basically a grilled cheese with mozzarella sticks on it." I say.

"That sounds good. I don't know what I am going to get yet." Mark says.

"Marky!" JoMo says.

"Yeah baby." Mark says.

"Can I get a Fried Cheese Melt?" JoMo asks.

"Sure baby." Mark says.

"Yay! Thanks Marky!" JoMo says as he gives Mark a kiss on the cheek.

"Why is he acting like a kid?" Randy asks Mark.

"He's been acting like this ever since he became a vampire." Mark says.

"Weird." Randy says.

"I think it's cute." I say.

"Me too." Mark says.

"Me three." Glenn says.

**A Few Hours Later: 11:00 PM**

I just finished feeding. Randy wasn't hungry, so after saying good night to Mark, Glenn, and JoMo, Randy and I head back to our room. As soon as the door closes, I push Randy up against it and I attack his lips with a heated kiss. After making out for a few minutes, Randy pulls away.

"Bed." Randy moans out. I push him towards the bed and after taking off his clothes, he gets on his hands and knees in the middle of the bed.

"I love how easily it is for us to get hard." Randy says.

"Me too." I say. After taking my clothes off, I get on the bed and make my way over to Randy.

"Are you ready?" I ask.

"Yeah." Randy says. I slam into Randy and he lets out a moan. I pull all the way out of him and then slam into him again.

"God baby. I love you so much." Randy says.

"I love you too." I say. I angle my hips a bit until I am hitting his prostate dead on.

"So...so close." Randy says.

"Me too." I say as I start stroking him in time with my thrusts. A couple of minutes later, we both cum, screaming each others name.

"I...I love you." I mumble.

"I love you too." Randy says as I pull out of him.

**A Few Minutes Later: 11:25 PM**

We just finished showering, and after putting on a pair of boxers, we head to bed. Good night everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. I know Hell In A Cell wasn't in Seattle. Oh, and in my story, Vampire's internal organs work, so they do pee and poop; but I don't like writing about them going to the bathroom. Like I said, it's my story, and I can do what I want with it. Haha lol. Oh, and I thought it would be funny if the waiter at Chili's used Randy's, Mark's, and Glenn's nicknames. **

**10/01/2011 9:30 AM**

Randy and I just woke up and after showering and getting dressed, we grab our bags and head down to the parking garage. We have to be at the airport at 10:30 and our flight leaves at 11:45. We're headed to Seattle, and we'll be in Seattle for a week.

"Baby." Randy says.

"Yeah hon." I say.

"I'm hungry." Randy says.

"We can get something to eat when we get to the airport." I say.

"I want blood." Randy says.

"Seriously?" I ask.

"Yeah. I'm hungry for blood. I didn't feed last night, because I feed yesterday afternoon." Randy says.

"Maybe you should just feed during the day, and I can feed at night." I say.

"Ok." Randy says.

"I love you." I say.

"I love you too." Randy says as he puts his hand on my leg. He moves his hand up a bit and starts rubbing me through my jeans.

"Baby." I mumble.

"Yes." Randy says.

"Harder." I moan out. Randy starts to chuckle and I let out a moan when he starts rubbing me harder. He pulls the zipper down on my jeans and reaches into my boxers and takes out my hard cock.

"I love how hard you get." Randy mumbles as he starts stroking me. He undoes his seatbelt and leans over, and after giving me a kiss on the cheek he leans down and takes the head of my cock into his mouth. I swerve a bit; but I soon regain composure and start driving straight again. Randy relaxes his throat and takes me all the way in.

"Fuck Randy. I'm gonna cum." I moan out. Randy pulls up a bit, and after running his tongue over the tip of my cock, he takes me all the way in again.

"Fuck baby. I love your mouth." I mumble as I cum and Randy swallows every last drop. Randy gives the tip of my cock a kiss, and after tucking me away, he zips up my pants, and then gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't ever do that to me again. I almost crashed like, five times." I say.

"Sorry." Randy mumbles as he licks his lips and I let out a groan. Randy buckles his seat belt and then unbuckles and unzips his pants and reaches into his boxers and takes out his hard cock.

"I'm hard baby." Randy says.

"I...I can tell. I...I would do something about it; but I don't want to crash the car." I say.

"It's ok baby. I can take care of it myself." Randy says as he starts stroking himself. A couple of minutes later, I hear Randy groan and I look over and let out a groan at the sight of Randy cumming.

"Fuck baby. You made quite a mess." I say as Randy starts to laugh.

"I'll clean it up when we get to the airport." Randy says.

"Ok." I mumble. Randy tucks himself away and then buttons and zips his pants up.

"I love you baby." Randy says.

"I love you too." I say as I quickly lean over and give Randy a kiss on the cheek.

**A Few Minutes Later: 10:15 AM**

We just arrived at the airport, and after returning our rental car, we grab our bags and head inside. After a few minutes, we arrive at our gate and every member of the WWE is seated in the seats near the front of the gate. Randy and I walk over to Mark, Glenn, and JoMo and we sit down next to them.

"Mark." Randy says.

"Yeah." Mark says.

"I'm hungry." Randy says.

"You and me both." Mark says.

"No Marky. I'm hungry for blood." Randy says.

"Really?" Mark asks.

"Yeah. John and I decided that I should feed during the day and he can feed at night. My craving is usually pretty strong during the day; but I always waited until night time because Johnny gets hungry for blood at night." Randy says.

"Ok. Come on." Mark says as him and Randy stand up and walk to the bathroom.

**Randy's P.O.V.**

Mark and I walk into the handicap stall and Mark leans against the wall and after making my fangs appear, I walk up to him and sink my fangs into his neck. I let out a groan at the taste of his blood and after a couple of minutes of feeding, I pull my fangs out of his neck and after shaking my head, my fangs disappear.

**A Few Minutes Later: 10:30 AM Normal P.O.V.**

Randy and Mark walk out of the bathroom and they make our way over to us.

"You have some blood on your lip." I say. Randy licks his lip and then grins at the last taste of blood.

"Marky!" JoMo says.

"Yeah baby." Mark says.

"I'm hungry." JoMo says.

"For blood?" Mark asks.

"No silly. I want a bagel with cream cheese and...and a white chocolate mocha." JoMo says.

"Ok. Do you guys want anything?" Mark asks Glenn, Randy, and I.

"No thanks." Randy says.

"Ah...I'll get a plain bagel with cream cheese, and a caramel mocha please." Glenn says.

"I'll have what Glenn is having." I say.

"Ok. I'll be back in a few minutes." Mark says as we gives Glenn and JoMo a kiss and then walks away.

**A Few Hours Later: 11:30 AM PST**

We just arrived in Seattle, and after grabbing our bags, we rent a car and head to the hotel. Hell In A Cell is tomorrow night, and then we have four house shows to do in Seattle, and then we have two days off before we have to go to Miami. There are 15 championships within the WWE and on any given day, the championships can switch hands. John and I are the tag-team champions and tomorrow we take on Mark and Glenn. We get to decide the outcome of matches, and each match lasts roughly 10 minutes. We are the dominate wrestling company in America and we each get paid the same amount. We love wrestling for the WWE, because Vince treats us well. His only job is to hire and fire people and come up with feuds and storylines. His daughter Stephanie heads up the referees and his son Shane helps with catering.

"Hey baby." I say as I throw my bag down next to the spare bed.

"Yeah." Randy says.

"Do you want to go grab some lunch?" I ask.

"Sure." Randy says.

"Can we go to Chili's?" I ask.

"Sure. I could go for some baby back ribs." Randy says.

"Do you mind if I call and invite Mark, Glenn, and JoMo?" I ask.

"I don't mind." Randy says.

"Ok." I say as I take my phone out of my pocket and call JoMo.

"Hey Johnny, what's up?" JoMo asks me.

"Nothing much. I was just wondering if you, Mark, and Glenn wanted to go to lunch with Randy and I." I say.

"Ah...hold on. Marky! Glenny! Do you guys want to go to lunch with John and Randy?" JoMo yells.

"They said yes." JoMo says.

"Ok. What's your room number?" I ask.

"529." JoMo says.

"Alright. We'll be over in a couple of minutes." I say.

"Ok. See you soon. Bye." JoMo says.

"Bye." I say as I hang up and put my phone back in my pocket.

**A Couple Of Minutes Later: 12:15 PM**

I knock on the door to Mark, Glenn, and JoMo's room and a couple of minutes later, Mark opens the door and lets us in.

"Randy! Johnny!" JoMo yells as he comes running at Randy and I and we both manage to catch him and after a few seconds, we set him down and he gives us both a kiss on the cheek.

"Someones happy to see us." Randy says.

"I'm always happy to see you. You guys are my best friends." JoMo says.

"Ahhhhhhh, thanks JoMo." I say.

"Thanks man." Randy says.

"You're welcome." JoMo says.

"Where do you guys want to go to eat?" Mark asks.

"Chili's." Randy and I say in unison.

"Alright. Do you guys want to take your car? Or our car?" Mark asks.

"Ah...we rented an Escalade, so we have more than enough room for you and Glenn." Randy says.

"Ok. Ah...Glenn!" Mark yells.

"Yeah!" Glenn yells back.

"Are you ready to go yet?" Mark yells.

"Yeah!" Glenn says as he exits the bathroom and makes his way over to us.

**A Few Minutes Later: 12:50 PM**

We just arrived at Chili's, (It took us half an hour to get here) and after finding a parking spot, we get out of the car and head inside.

"Welcome to Chili's. How many people are in your party?" The hostess asks us.

"Five." Mark says.

"Alright, follow me please." She says as she picks up five menus and starts walking in the direction of a table.

"Here you go guys. You're waiter will be with you in a couple of minutes." She says as she hands us our menus and we sit down.

"Thanks." I say. Four little boys walk up to our table and one of the little boys looks like me when I was little.

"Can...can we have your guys' autograph?" The little boy who looks like me when I was younger, asks.

"Sure." I say. They hand us there papers, and after we finish signing there autographs, we take a couple of pictures with them, and they walk away.

"Hey guys. My name is Damion and I'll be your waiter today. Can I get you guys started off with something to drink?" Damion asks.

"I'll take a Coor's Light." I say.

"Alright, and for you Legend Killer?" He asks Randy.

"I miss that nickname, anyways...I'll also take a Coor's Light." Randy says.

"Alright, and what would you like?" He asks JoMo.

"I'll take a Pepsi." JoMo says.

"Ok, and what can I get for you Deadman?" Damion asks Mark.

"Wow...ah...I haven't been called the Deadman in ages; but I'll take a Corona please." Mark says.

"Ok, and for you Big Red Monster?" Damion asks Glenn.

"I'll take a Bud Light, thanks." Glenn says as he starts to grin.

"Alright. Are you guys ready to order yet?" Damion asks us.

"No." Everyone says.

"Ok then. I'll give you guys a couple more minutes." Damion says as he walks away.

"I can't believe he used our nicknames." Mark says.

"I think it's funny." I say.

"Me too." Randy says.

**A Few Hours Later: 10:30 PM**

Randy and I just finished watching a movie, and after brushing our teeth, we strip down to our boxers and go to bed. 


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. If you have any questions about this chapter, please message me. I'm starting to confuse myself. **

**10/02/2011 9:00 AM**

I awaken to the sound of the alarm clock going off. I sit up in bed and reach over to the nightstand and turn the alarm off.

"Randy baby, it's time to wake up." I mumble.

"I'm already awake." Randy says.

"Mmmk." I mumble.

"Can we hurry up and shower please? I'm hungry." Randy says.

"So am I baby. So am I." I say.

"For blood?" Randy asks me.

"Yeah. I'm starting to feel nauseous and I want to go back to sleep." I say.

"Alright. After we shower and get dressed, we can go over to Mark, Glenn, and JoMo's room so the both of us can feed." Randy says.

"Ok." I mumble.

**A Few Minutes Later: 9:20 AM**

Randy and I just got done showering, and after getting dressed, we grab our wallets and cell phones and head over to Mark, Glenn, and JoMo's room. I knock on the door and a few seconds later, JoMo opens the door.

"Hey guys, what's up?" JoMo asks Randy and I.

"We're hungry." Randy and I say in unison.

"So am I. When Mark and Glenn get out of the shower, we can go get some breakfast if you want." JoMo says.

"No, we're hungry for blood." I say.

"Oh, well why don't you come on in, and when Mark gets out of the shower, you can feed on him." JoMo says.

"Ok." I say. JoMo opens the door a bit wider and Randy and I step into the room and JoMo shuts the door. We walk over to the bed and sit down.

**A Few Minutes Later: 9:30 AM**

The bathroom door opens and Glenn and Mark walk out of the bathroom. They're both dressed in jeans and T-Shirts.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here?" Mark asks Randy and I.

"We're hungry." Randy says.

"For blood? Or for food?" Mark asks us.

"Blood." I say.

"Didn't you feed last night John?" Mark asks me.

"Yeah, your point?" I ask.

"Be nice John." Randy says as he hits me in the side.

"Ow." I mumble.

"Ow? What do you mean ow? We can't feel pain baby, remember?" Randy asks me.

"Yeah, well…go away." I mumble.

"You're so immature sometimes." Randy says.

"Bite me." I say.

"Shut up." Randy says.

"Screw you." I say.

"Ladies, ladies, ladies, your both pretty." Mark says. Randy and I roll our eyes, and once I make my fangs appear, the both of us walk over to Mark and Mark drops to his knees and Randy and I drop to our knees and I run my tongue over the vain in Mark's neck and I sink my fangs into his neck and I let out a groan. I look out of the corner of my eye and I roll my eyes at the sight of Randy licking Mark's neck.

**A Few Minutes Later: 9:40 AM**

I pull my fangs out of Mark's neck and the wound closes. I lick the excess blood off of his neck and stand up. A couple of seconds later, Randy's done feeding and after he pulls his fangs out of Mark's neck, he licks the excess blood off of Mark's neck and stands up.

"Mmmmm you always taste so good Marky." I say.

"Thanks Johnny. Are you guys ok now?" Mark asks Randy and I.

"Yeah." I say.

"Good. I'm going to go clean the slobber off of my neck. I'll be back in a couple of minutes." Mark says.

"Randy and I are going to go. We'll see you in a few hours." I say.

"Ok." Mark mumbles.

"Bye guys." Glenn and John say in unison.

"Bye." Randy and I say in unison. We exit there room and head to our room.

**A Few Hours Later: 6:30 PM**

Our music starts playing and after Randy and I strike a couple of poses, we walk down the ramp and climb into the ring. Kane and Undertaker's music starts playing and the lights turn off and a couple of minutes later, they enter the ring and after Kane does his thing with the pyrotechnics, the lights turn back on and Kane and Undertaker walk over to their corner and Randy and I walk over to our corner.

"Do you want to start? Or do you want me to start?" I ask Randy.

"You can start." Randy says.

"Ok." I say. Randy gets out of the ring and moves over a bit so he's standing in our corner, and then he grabs the little rope that's attached to the top turnbuckle.

"I love you baby." I whisper to Randy.

"I love you too hon." Randy whispers back. I walk over to him, give him a kiss, and the fans start cheering. The bell rings signaling the start of the match.

**A Few Minutes Later: 6:45 PM**

Mark's a little out of it right now, so I pick him up and I was about to do the AA on him when my knee gives out and I collapse. I grab my left knee, roll onto my side, and start screaming.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I yell. Mark, who's laying on his back by my feet, rolls over and crawls over to me.

"Are you ok John?" Mark asks me. I shake my head no.

"Shit. Ring the bell ref, John's hurt!" Mark yells.

"It hurts Mark. It hurts really, really, really bad." I mumble.

"I…I know buddy. Shit. Randy!" Mark yells right before the bell rings signaling the end of the match. I look to my left and notice that Randy is running towards me. A couple of seconds later, he drops to his knees next to me.

"What's wrong baby? Are you hurt? Or is this part of the storyline that you forgot to tell me about?" Randy asks me. **(A.N. The wrestlers get to decide the outcome of the matches; but Vince is the one that comes up with storylines. Like, the wrestlers battle it out for ten minutes, and at the end of the ten minutes, the ref will tell them that their ten minutes is up, and whoever gets the next pin, will win. That's how the wrestlers decide the outcome of matches.)**

"Storyline." I say. Randy nods his head ok. Knowing him, he'll just play along. In this part of the storyline, I get to play the part of the injured Vampire. Vince is going to have his daughter Stephanie, post a story on the website that says that I am evolving as a vampire, and that's why I got "hurt" during the match. **(A.N. I hope that makes sense. Oh, and there are more than three people that work for the company; but Stephanie, Shane and Vince are the main people. There are people that run the financial part of the company, and there are also people that work in catering. Vince is the owner of the company though. It…it makes sense to me. I'm just saying that the company is owned by Vince and Vince is responsible for story lines and feuds, and anyways, the company has a lot of employees; but Vince is the owner.)**

**A Few Minutes Later: 6:50 AM **

Two members of the medical staff help me out of the ring and the three of us along with Randy, Mark, and Glenn, slowly make our way up the ramp. Once at the top of the ramp, I give a thumbs up to the crowd, and then the six of us walk to the stage area. **(You know what I mean by stage area.) **The two members of the medical staff let me go and after I shake both of their hands, they walk away.

"Why didn't you tell me about the change in the Storyline?" Randy asks me.

"Vince told me not too." I say.

"He did?" Randy asks me.

"Yeah." I say.

"Why?" Randy asks me.

"He said that he wanted you to be surprised when I got, quote, hurt, un-quote." I say as I make the little quotation marks with my fingers.

"Ah, well anyways, here is your belt back." Randy says. Since the match ended after I got "hurt" Randy and I get to keep the belts.

**A Few Hours Later: 10:30 PM**

After Randy and I brush our teeth, we strip down to our boxers and go to bed. Good night everyone.

**Like I said before, if you have any questions, PM me. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A Few Minutes Later: 11:30 PM**

I awaken to the feeling of someone shaking me. I open my eyes and after wiping the sleep out of them, I sit up.

"Johnny." Randy says.

"Yeah baby." I mumble.

"What's…what's going to happen to our titles?" Randy asks me.

"What do you mean baby?" I ask Randy.

"You're "hurt" right now, so that means you're going to be out for a couple of weeks, right?" Randy asks me.

"Right." I say.

"So what's going to happen to our titles?" Randy asks me.

"Nothing is going to happen to our titles. Vince told me that he's going to have Mark and Glenn take us on for our titles again in three weeks." I say.

"Oh, ok." Randy says.

"Can I go back to sleep now?" I ask Randy.

"Sure." Randy says. A few minutes later, I drift to sleep.

**A Few Days Later: 10/24/2011 9:00 AM**

I awaken to the sound of the alarm clock going off. I sit up in bed and after wiping the sleep out of my eyes; I reach over to the night stand and turn the alarm clock off. I pull the covers back and I let out a groan at the sight of the tent in my boxers. I reach into my boxers and take out my hard cock. I start stroking myself and I let out a moan.

"Baby." Randy mumbles.

"Yeah." I say.

"Are you doing what I think you're doing?" Randy asks me.

"Yeah." I say. Randy sits up and after wiping the sleep out of his eyes; he straddles me, leans down, and kisses me. I let go of my cock and put my hands on his hips. Randy runs his tongue over my bottom lip and I open my mouth and he slips his tongue into my mouth and we battle for dominance for a couple of minutes. Randy pulls away and I flip our positions and slam into Randy and the both of us moan. I pull all the way out of Randy and then slam into him again.

"Fuck." Randy mumbles. I set a steady pace, hitting Randy's prostate dead on with each thrust of my hips.

"Oh god baby. I'm close, so damn close." Randy mumbles.

"Me too baby." I say. A couple of minutes later, the both of us cum, screaming each other's name. I pull out of Randy and get off of the bed. I grab a Kleenex off of the bedside table and wipe the cum off of Randy's tummy.

"Damn baby." Randy mumbles.

"Come on baby. We need to shower and get dressed. We have breakfast with Ted and Cody in half an hour." I say.

"Ok." Randy says._ Randy and I went back to feeding at night a couple of weeks ago._

**A Few Minutes Later: 9:45 AM**

Randy and I walk into the hotel restaurant and after spotting Ted and Cody; we walk over to their table and sit down.

"Hey guys. How are my two favorite vampires doing?" Cody asks Randy and I.

"We're doing good. How are you guys doing?" I ask Ted and Cody.

"We're doing good. Who do you guys have a match against tonight?" Cody asks Randy and I.

"Mark and Glenn. We're defending our titles against them in a Tornado Tag Match." I say.

"Awesome. Ted has a match against Adam tonight for the Intercontinental Championship and I have a match against Jay for the Extreme Championship." Cody says.

"I hope you guys win." I say.

"Me too." Cody says.

**A Little Over An Hour Later: 11:00 AM**

Cody, Ted, Randy and I just finished eating, and after Ted and Cody pay the bill, the four of us head outside for a cigarette. Ted hands Randy a cigarette and the lighter and then he hands me a cigarette and after Randy lights his cigarette, he hands me the lighter and after I light my cigarette, I hand the lighter to Ted. After he lights his cigarette, he hands the lighter to Cody and after Cody lights his cigarette, he hands the lighter to Ted and Ted puts it into his pocket.

"Shit." Ted says.

"What?" I ask.

"I almost forgot to tell you guys that we have a meeting with the other members of the V-Squad in half an hour." Ted says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Adam and Jay need have something they need to tell us." Ted says.

"Hmmmm. I wonder what it is." Randy says.

"I don't know. I hope it's something good though." Cody says.

"Me too." Ted and I say in unison.

**A Few Minutes Later: 11:30 AM**

Randy, John, Ted, Cody and I, along with the other members of the V-Squad are currently in Adam and Jay's room.

"Hunter was attacked last night, and we have reason to believe that it was a wrestler that attacked him." Jay says.

"Are…are you serious? I…I thought we were safe. I mean, Paul was fired, and…" Before I can finish my sentence, all hell breaks loose. Everyone starts talking at the same time, and if I could feel pain, my head would be pounding right now.

**A.N. There you go guys. I will tell you who is attacking the Vampires in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing. **


	8. Chapter 8

**10/23/2011 was the day that Bragging Rights took place. Randy and John both had the night off, because John was still "hurt." They have a match tonight against Mark and Glenn. Oh, and the "Spot" that kills Vampires is pretty small, so it's hard for people that don't know much about Vampires to kill Vampires. There are 15 members of the V-Squad. The members are, Cody, Ted, Adam, Jay, John, Randy, JoMo, Glenn, Mark, Phil, Heath, Shawn, Hunter, Justin and Wade. I don't remember ever telling you guys how many people are in the V-Squad and I'm pretty sure I never mentioned any names except for Hunter, Ted, Cody, Jay and Adam. Oh, and Vince does not travel with the group. He leaves it up to Stephanie and Shane to handle things on the road. Vince sets up storylines and what not from the comfort of his office. **

**A Couple Of Minutes Later: 11:32 AM**

"Be quiet everyone." I say. _Yeah, like that's gonna work. _

"Will everyone just shut up!" I yell as loud as I can. Everyone stops talking.

"Thank you. Hunter, what exactly happened to you?" I ask Hunter.

"Last night, I went outside for a cigarette. When I was lighting my cigarette, someone attacked me from behind. They didn't seem to know anything about Vampires, because all's they did was punch me in the head. I pushed the guy off of me and he ran away." Hunter says.

"Ok. Was he smaller than you?" I ask.

"No, he was bigger than me." Hunter says.

"Ok. Did he smell human?" I ask.

"No. He…he smelled like Natalya." Hunter says.

"Hmmmm. Does anyone besides Natalya have the ability to heal?" I ask.

"I…I don't think so." Hunter says.

"Ok, ah…what do you guys think we should do?" I ask the other members of the V-Squad.

"I…I think we should call Vince and tell him that members of our group are being attacked again." Ted says.

"I agree with Ted." Phil says.

"Me too." Adam says.

"Ok." I say as I take my phone out of my pocket. "I'll call him and put it on Speakerphone, ok?" I ask.

"Ok." Everyone says at the same time. I dial the number for Vince and after pressing the call button, I put the phone on Speakerphone. _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Hey John, what's up?" Vince asks me. _He doesn't act like he's our boss._

"I…I just wanted to let you know that members of the V-Squad are being attacked again." I say.

"Are you serious John? Or is this some sick joke?" Vince asks me.

"It's not a joke sir. I was attacked last night." Hunter says.

"Hunter? Is that you?" Vince asks.

"Yes sir." Hunter says.

"O…ok. Was…was the guy smaller than you? Or bigger?" Vince asks Hunter.

"Bigger." Hunter says.

"Ok. There aren't many guys on the roster that are bigger than you Hunt. Ah…did he smell human?" Vince asks Hunter.

"No. He…he kind of smelled like Natalya." Hunter says.

"Hmmmmm. There is only one other member of the roster that has the ability to heal, and that's Mason. I'm going to call him and ask him if he was the one that attacked Hunter. I'll call you back in a few minutes, ok?" Vince asks us.

"Ok." We say in unison.

"Bye." Vince says.

"Bye." We say as I hang up the phone and place it on the floor in front of me.

**A Few Minutes Later: 11:45 AM**

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _I pick up my phone and answer it.

"Hello." I say.

"Hey John, it's Vince. Can you put me on Speakerphone please?" Vince asks me.

"Yeah, hold on." I say as I remove the phone from my ear, press the Speakerphone button, and then put the phone down on the floor.

"You're on Speakerphone now Vince." I say.

"Alright. I…I called Mason and he told me everything. He told me that he attacked Hunter because he was mad at him for rejecting him, or something like that. Does that make any sense to you Hunter?" Vince asks Hunter.

"Ah…kind of. Shawn and I went down to the hotel bar last night, and Mason was there and he asked me if I wanted to dance, and Shawn said it was ok, so Mason and I started dancing, and…and we were dirty dancing to Yeah by Usher and I could tell that he was getting hard, and…and he asked me if I wanted to have some fun back in his hotel room, and I told him no, and at first, he was pretty upset; but after I told him that I wasn't interested in him that way, he backed off and left the bar." Hunter said.

"Hmmmm. He was probably drunk or something. I wouldn't worry about it guys. I asked him if he was going to go after anybody else in the V-Squad, and he said no, and he also told me that the reason he ran off last night, was because he realized that you were a Vampire and he had no way of hurting you, so yeah. Oh, and he said that he's sorry." Vince says.

"I…I forgive him." Hunter says.

"Me too." I say.

"I…I think we all forgive him, right guys?" Phil asks everyone.

"Yeah." Everyone says at the same time.

"I'm glad. I gotta go guys. I'll talk to you guys later, bye." Vince says.

"Bye." We say in unison as I hang up and put my phone into my pocket.

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. I love you guys. Oh, and my Chrissy returned last night. YAY!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A Few Minutes Later: 11:52 AM**

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"I got it." Cody says as he stands up. He walks over to the door and opens it.

"Kevin? What the fuck are you doing here?" Cody asks the person at the door. Everyone stands up and walks over to the door. _Kevin Nash treated the members of the V-Squad like shit. Vince fired him after he attacked Phil and Heath. That was two years ago._

"Vince…Vince signed me to a three year contract a couple of days ago, and I'm returning to the ring tonight against The Miz, and…and a week and a half ago I was turned into a Vampire and I told Vince about it and he told me to come see you guys, so yeah. Here I am." Kevin says. **(A.N. Kevin told Vince that he was a Vampire this morning before the boarded the flight to San Antonio. I know for a fact that I didn't mention what city there in, in the last chapter. Oh, and Kevin knocked on a lot of doors before he found the one that the V-Squad was in.)**

"Wow. How…how have you gotten your blood up until today?" Cody asks Kevin.

"My…my friend Andy has the ability to regenerate and I've been feeding on him; but now that I'm here, I guess I'll be feeding on Mark, right?" Kevin asks Cody.

"Right. Ah…please…please come in. We need to have a talk." Cody says.

"O…ok." Kevin says.

**A Few Minutes Later: 12:20 PM**

We just got done explaining the rules to Kevin. We told him everything he needs to know in order to be in our group. He told us that a friend of his turned him into a vampire, and he also apologized for treating us like shit a couple of years ago and we forgave him.

"Alright Kevin. Do you have any questions?" I ask Kevin.

"Ah…no." Kevin says.

"Ok. Are you hungry?" I ask Kevin.

"No. I feed this morning before I left Orlando to come here." Kevin says.

"Ok. Ah…are you sure you don't have any questions?" I ask Kevin.

"I'm sure." Kevin says.

"Ok. Well then, you're excused." I say.

"Ok. I'll see you guys later. Oh wait, ah…Mark." Kevin says as he stands up.

"Yeah man." Mark says.

"What time do you want me to come to your room tonight to feed?" Kevin asks Mark.

"That's a good question. Ah…how does 12:30 sound?" Mark asks Kevin.

"Sounds good to me. I'll see you then." Kevin says as he tips his hat at us and leaves the room.

"Before everyone leaves, can I say something?" Cody asks everyone.

"Sure." Came the collective response.

"Kevin…Kevin doesn't smell like a Vampire. He…he smells like a mix of Natalya and Zack." Cody says. Zack has the ability to read people's minds.

"Yeah…he did smell kind of funny. I'm gonna call Vince." I say.

"O…ok." Cody says. I take my phone out of my pocket and after dialing the number for Vince's office, I press the green button on the screen and after pressing the speakerphone button, I set the phone down in front of me. _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Hey John, what's up?" Vince asks me.

"Hey…hey Vince. Did…did you sign Kevin to a three year contract a couple of days ago?" I ask Vince.

"Yeah, why?" Vince asks me.

"He…he just came to Adam and Jay's room and…and he told us that he was a vampire now, and he also said that he told you, and you told him to come see us and…and after we explained the rules to him, he left the room and…and Cody said that he had something he wanted to say, and anyways, he…he told us Kevin doesn't smell like a vampire. Cody said that Kevin smelled like a mix of Natalya and Zack. Anyways, I guess I called to ask you if what Kevin said was true. Did he tell you that he's a vampire? And did you tell him to come see us? Oh, and is he really a vampire? Never mind, I guess you wouldn't know the answer to that question." I say.

"Ah…he did tell me that he's a vampire and I did tell him to go see you guys." Vince says.

"Ok. Thanks Vince. I gotta go; but I'll talk to you later, bye." I say.

"Bye Johnny. Bye guys." Vince says.

"Bye." Everyone says in unison. I pick up my phone and press the red button on the screen and put my phone into my pocket.

"I…I guess the only way we'll know for sure that Kevin is a vampire is if he shows up at Mark, Glenn and JoMo's room tonight and feeds." I say.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Mark, can you call Jay and I tonight and let us know if Kevin feeds on you?" Adam asks Mark.

"I call everyone and let them know." Mark says.

"Ok, thanks man." I say. Everyone else says thanks to Mark, and after talking for a couple more minutes, everyone leaves Adam and Jay's room. Randy and I head to our room for a nap.

**A Few Hours Later: 10:05 PM**

Our music starts playing, and after Randy and I strike a couple of poses, we run down to the ring and climb into it. Mark and Glenn's music starts playing and they run down to the ring, climb into it and start attacking Randy and I.

**A Few Minutes Later: 10:17 PM**

Mark gets Randy to tap using hells gate. Mark and Glenn's music starts playing and I climb into the ring and rush over to Randy. I drop to one knee next to him.

"We…we lost." I say.

"Yeah we did; but we did put on one hell of a match for the fans." Randy says.

"Yeah we did. Come on baby, let's climb out of the ring and head back to our locker room. I'm harder than hell right now, and I have a feeling that you are too. You're almost always hard after our matches." I say.

"True dat." Randy says.

**A Few Minutes Later: 10:24 PM**

I take a step forward and slam into Randy. I pull out of him and slam into him again and the both of us moan.

"Shit baby. Do…do it again." Randy says. I pull out of him again and then slam into him again and the both of us moan again. **(A.N. I don't mean to sound repetitive.) **

"Fuck." Randy mumbles. I start a steady pace, hitting his prostate dead on with each thrust of my hips. I reach around Randy and grab his neglected cock. I start stroking him in time with my hard thrusts.

"I…I…fuck. Stop…stop baby." Randy says. I pull out of Randy.

"What…what's wrong?" I ask Randy.

"Nothing's wrong. I…I just want to cum inside your mouth." Randy says.

"Mmmmmm, ok baby." I say. Randy turns around and I drop to my knees and take him into my mouth. I grab ahold of my cock and start stroking myself. I relax my throat and take Randy all the way into my mouth. A couple of minutes later, Randy cums, screaming my name. I swallow every last drop and release Randy. I stroke myself a couple more times and then cum, screaming Randy's name.

**A Little Over Two Hours Later: 12:50 AM**

I hang up the phone and put it on the nightstand.

"That was Mark. He said that Kevin showed up at his room and fed. This means that Kevin is indeed a vampire." I say.

"Hmmmmm, I wonder why Kevin doesn't smell like a Vampire." Randy says.

"Maybe he smells different because he has other abilities. Cody did say that Kevin smelled like Natalya and Zack." I say.

"Yeah, I guess you're right baby. I'm gonna go to sleep. Good night baby. I love you." Randy says.

"I love you too baby." I say as I kiss Randy on the forehead. A few minutes later, we fall asleep.

**A.N. Took me long enough. Haha, lol. Thanks for reading and reviewing. **


End file.
